It All Started with Fear
by IU7234
Summary: Have you've ever been afraid, terrified of the unknown, and what lurks in the shadows? How about an everlasting sleep with no possibility of waking up? Anyone would raise their hand when it comes to that question, who wouldn't? If you say that you're not afraid of the dark, then you're lying. Everyone is afraid of the dark, so why can't I make this request for a light in the dark?
1. The Beginning

**No flames, please.**

* * *

Starvation

 _It was a full moon_

The desire to live

 _The sky was dark_

The desperation to survive

 _There were no stars tonight_

I could still remember those times

 _My grandmother once told me of a moon spirit_

Those times during the war

 _A celestial being that was always there for us_

The war between flesh and blood

 _For the wives, who were now husbandless_

Between sister to sister

 _For the mothers, who were now childless_

It was a war

 _For the children, who were now homeless_

All because of a difference

 _For me, a broken girl that could no longer move_

Democracy

 _A girl that could only lay on a ground_

Communism

 _A ground that was cold, that smelled horrendous_

One ruled by a majority vote

" _I believed it was the corpses' fault"_

While the other ruled by one group

 _The dead bodies that surrounded me_

Both these systems of government

 _The dead bodies that I would soon join_

Believed one was more significant than the other

 _To die_

That one was untouchable

 _I was afraid_

While the other was corruptible

 _tired_

However,

 _With questions_

No system is perfect

 _Dear moon spirit, are you there?_

There will always be defaults

 _Can you see us at our most pitiful state?_

There will always be a possible

 _Can you hear our cries for help?_

A chance

 _Can you feel our suffering?_

All because of a goal

 _Can you take away the pain?_

To be united as one once more

 _Can you hear us?_

All for the price of millions

 _Can you do anything?_

Was it worth in the end?

 _Can you save me?_

 ** _"The answer is yes."_**

* * *

 **No flames, please.**


	2. The Introducing

**No flames, please.**

* * *

"Sometimes MIM, I really don't like you."

So let's begin the introduction!

My name is Linh Tuyến Ngo. It's a hard name to pronounce, correct? I'm often known as N.T.L, one of the many spirits rebirthed under MIM's wishes.

MIM had given me a second chance, a precious gift, that I will forever cherish in my immortal life and will always be grateful for( even though he is a pain in the ass when it comes to conversations).

We should probably tell you some interesting events that occurred a few years back!

So a frightful spirit is known as Pitch, the boogeyman, had this idea about destroying the Guardians. The Guardians are the spirits that protect the children of the world and the ones that spread the goodness around the world. These Guardians consist of 5 people: North, Sandy, Tooth, Bunnymund, and Jack Frost( This one joined way later on).

From what I've heard from the other spirits around the block, they say that Pitch planned to destroy the guardians by taking out their believers. I have to admit that was a pretty good idea, if not for the fact that he didn't think of the one factor that could ruin it all; the winter Sprite known as _Jack Frost_

Frost had found a believer that not only believed in him but as well as the guardians. With this child, the guardians prevailed and saved the world from Pitch's clutches.

The end, right?

 _Well not exactly..._

* * *

 **No flames, please.**


	3. The Calling

**No flames, please.**

* * *

Tonight, was a special night for the children in the province of Vinh Long, Vietnam.

Occasionally, there's an amusement park that's open. The seemingly rusty, crusty, and old rides come to life with their bright lights and merry-full music. With a snap of a finger, the supposedly empty stands are filled with brand-new prizes and games for the children to have their joyful, and endless fun with. With loud stomps and big laughs, the children charge into the depth of the park with their parents on their toes, their wallets ready for the attack that'll put them a paycheck or two behind.

Children were _everywhere_ in the park. They're on the rides that flutter butterflies in their stomachs. They're on the swings where their hands reach for those faraway stars. They're at the paint sections, painting sculptures to their heart's content. Everywhere you'll see, tonight is a night that's ruled by the children of Vinh Long Province. And, these children, well these children decree the night with _only_ their giggles and smiles.

Terrifying monsters that these children will be. Kings and Queens at such a young age and ruling with an iron fist that's fit for tyranny.

Their smiles could convince an entire city to become _heavily_ devoted to a life sentence of sugarplums and gumdrops.

Linh never stood a chance against these children.

Forces of nature that could bring _anyone_ to their knees in an outburst of tears.

Let it be stated: Children are adorable with their charming smiles and delightful laughs. However, don't be deceived by their charming nature, their intentions aren't as innocent as people believe them to be. Everyone has the capability to become the embodiment of Greed at any moment, and at any time.

Especially, when the circumstances revolving around the supernatural such as Linh, herself.

"Chi Linh, how'd you do that?"

"Chi Linh, the trick was amazing!"

"No way! Magic doesn't exist"

"Yes, it does, Chi Linh show it again!"

"Are you stupid? It's fake!"

"No, it isn't! Ch- "

"Hush!" the spirit shushed in aggravation towards the children. Every single of one of them quieting down after the immortal's outburst. As Linh checked the clock, she cursed at herself for not keeping track of the time. The clock's hour hand passed the _eleventh_ hour, an hour that's too late for children especially during a school night. The parents looked annoyed with their scowls on their face, Linh could feel the suspicious stares on her person. Those worries are understandable because their children made an entire ruckus gathered around nothing, but _thin air_.

Since, no adult, to Linh's knowledge, has ever seen her person.

"Children," the spirit said quietly and softly, crouching down to meet the children's level. "I think it's time for your bedtimes. Now, I'll count to three and by one, you must _all_ be at the gates." Linh pulled showed three fingers with her index, middle, and ring finger on her left hand. "If you're not at the gate then there will be consequences." Linh gave a mischievous smile. "It won't be like the school's discipline, so no worries for your behinds. It's punishment and I'll give a hint for the cuties here! what rhymes with cuties? One word: Cooties!"

It's a cruel punishment to the children's ears with their face aghast and their eyes wide in fright. However, what's a tired teenager with eyebags that revival a panda supposed to do? Besides to Linh's amusement, the children's instant reactions are the best.

"Ah, stay away!"

"Chi Linh, _no_!"

"You're a _girl_!"

"Please get those _slobbery_ lips away!"

"Kisses, but I want some."

And now, there was only two.

"Em Minh, you're not supposed to love my kisses," the spirit sighed, her arms enveloping the child into a warm hug. "they're punishments, not rewards."

"But Linh's hugs are the warmest and the comfiest!" The child smiled at Linh, instantly melting her heart at his sweetness.

Near the gates, the children gagged.

"Ah! It _Burns_!"

" _Nope_ , I'm out."

"PDA is illegal, il-le-gal, that's what the teacher said!"

The children cowered in disgust and fear of the infectious "cooties." They clawed their eyes, looking like they were ready to throw up from the raw display of happiness.

However, on the bright side, Linh got most of the children to the gates before one.

"Bye, cuties! Remember to visit on the weekends and don't come during the weekdays. Focus on your studies and stay away from drugs! Also stay away from your Dad's alcohol cabinets, I know you're all at that _exploring_ age!" Linh gave one last smile to the children before waving the rest of them off into the night.

The spirit turned toward Minh, her knees bending to reach his level. She clasped one hand to cover his ear, whispering her thanks and promises of more favorite tricks. The teenager knew she couldn't have convinced the others if it weren't for Minh, her small sidekick, and partner-in-crime.

"Really, Thanks," Minh exclaimed happily, before running off to his mother, who's patiently reading her night away with a good novel and a steaming hot coffee.

When the pairs left, the gates closed.

Tonight, Linh was all alone.

And, to that thought, Linh exclaimed with a cheerful laugh, "finally!"

She danced across the pavement with light steps, leaping and spinning to a soundless song playing in her ears. Linh frolicked and jumped, her feet touched new grounds every time. When the balls of her sneakers pushed against the side of the street light, the spirit bounced off like a snap of a rubber band. With a series of twirls, Linh landed on the top of the Ferris wheel with a full display of the invisible stars and shining moon of the night.

Taking a seat in one of the Ferris wheel's carts, Linh stared at the sky with a nostalgic fondness to her eyes. Rarely, in the city, could anyone see the stars at night. With the pollution in the air, Linh wouldn't be able to see the stars unless she went to the countryside.

With the warm orange that encases her face, Linh breezed in the freshness of the cold air. Winter is coming, Linh felt it in her bones. In Vietnam, the country's sky never snowed. Only, to Linh's memory, did the sky only rained, brightened, and clouded in her days. For tonight, the sky was clouded, and MIM was hidden underneath of the soft whiteness of the clouds.

Moving her body in a better position for sleep, Linh cushioned her head against her arms. While the night was slightly chilly, Linh's layers of thin clothing did help keep some of the heat insulated. So while she wasn't in the perfect state of equilibrium, Linh still felt the drowsiness of the endless fun coming to her.

Soon, Linh found herself in a night of blissful sleep, ready for the sandman's visit. However, the promise of that dreamful slumber was abruptly ruined by a man in the moon.

With white light focused on her person, Linh opened her eyes in surprise and mild annoyance at the man's unannounced arrival. The spirit looked at the moon with the first thing greeting the immortal is his smile, bright and beaming were the words to describe the sensation it brings.

Literally, Linh felt the smile so radiant that it's rapidly disintegrating her eyesight.

"Seriously, MIM, what the heck," the sleep-deprived teenager groggily questioned, rubbing her eyes against the sleepiness. "MIM, it's near midnight and I'm really tired to the point throttling you is tiresome. Now, please, there better be a good explanation to this abrupt awake."

Raising a brow to the sky, Linh folded her arms as she waited for her friend's show-stopper answer.

And, to this day, MIM's presentation skills never disappoint.

 _Linh was dumbfounded._

Aurora Borealis.

Northern lights.

 _North_ 's light.

Jumping from the Ferris Wheel, the winds surround Linh's body to suspend her in mid-air. With her eyes focused on MIM, Linh demanded, " _Man in Moon_ , what's going on?"

One query with a slight brush of Autumn's breeze and wise, old man's voice.

 _Head North_

* * *

"Ah! Why couldn't you've have done this when I needed an escape from the children," Linh angrily exclaimed, staggering in disbelief at the timing of this moon.

However, when Linh was introduced with only silence, the spirit sighed. "MIM, we've got to work on that conversation skills of yours."

When Linh was re-introduced again with silence, she angrily huffed at this action. "Fine, but this isn't the end! Wind take me North!"

Currents pushed and pulled, Linh was soon heading in North's direction. The cool air brushed against her cheeks and the soft howls against her ears were pleasant. But, the feeling of absolute freedom and weightlessness, was the blessing.

Once Linh was in the air, the sleepiness wore off. The spirit felt exhilarating being in the sky, especially at the sight before her.

 _The visible stars_

Linh sighed in content, she was always weak when it comes to beautiful art.

* * *

Twirling in the air with dips and jumps of the tip, Linh's messy ponytail whipping her face with a loud smack. "Ow, "she quietly whined, rubbing her injured cheek.

Tonight was a special night for the young spirit.

She flew over Vietnam, over Asia, and over the Pacific Ocean. With the feeling the wind against her skin felt like a paintbrush to a canvas, Linh felt alive. And, for Linh, what a _wonderous_ feeling for the immortal.

When Linh landed in the North Pole, Linh shivered at the freezing presence. She paddled softly on the snow, her whole body covered with snowflakes. Taking a few steps, Linh gradually felt colder and colder until she reached the building of old Saint Nicholas.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

An enormous man, that had the most charming cheekbones Linh has ever seen, came out. The man seemed to be in his 60s' with the white beard and the big belly but looked physically fit for action. The man wore a crimson jumpsuit over a bright red shirt with his arms covered in tattoos.

One on his arms had the writing _Naughty_ , while the other displayed _Nice_.

His whole appearance, in general, made the teenager terrified. Linh's hands felt wet and her mouth felt dry. She was sweating bullets at the man's mere _presence_.

 _MIM, there are thousands of spirits around the world, so why did you send me to this one?_

* * *

 **No flames, please.**


	4. The Meeting

**No flames, please.**

* * *

To a limited knowledge, all animals have a nervous system except for sponges. In the nervous system, there's a peripheral nervous system that has a somatic and an automatic nervous system. The somatic nervous system is controlled by the individual and the automatic nervous system is controlled by the brain.

In the automatic nervous system, there's are two parts, the sympathetic and the parasympathetic nervous system. However, many people know the sympathetic nervous system as the _fight or flight_ _response._ With the sympathetic nervous system, the response comes from an introduction of a dangerous situation to the individual's wellbeing. Anything that's hazardous to their health, whether physically or mentally, can be considered dangerous. Their pupils dilate as their body tenses at the sight of the danger. Their heart rate and respiration accelerating as the minutes pass with their hands wet and their mouth dry. During that moment, it's either the pride or the self-preservation that'll overrule the rationality in their decisions. And for Linh, the wonderful calling of the flight response isn't an option in her book.

On the bright side, the individual's body is unlikely to loss urination control in the sympathetic nervous system. So, the young spirit won't suffer through the embarrassment of wetting herself at the sight of the legendary Guardian.

Attempting to take a deep breath, Linh tried to meet the eyes of the giant. But her neck ached at the tension required to stretch her neck to _see_ the man, Linh was having difficulties. "Good Morning, Nicholas St. North," Linh greeted with a voice audible for the ears of the man.

"Hello, small child," North replied with a heartful laugh and smile before instantly replaced with a serious expression. "What you doing here? Today important, no small child allowed to meeting," the Guardian stated with a firm voice, his heavy Russian accent thick against his tongue. The older spirit attempts to close the door on the younger, hoping she'll leave without a noise.

Linh realizing what's occurring in the man's head, immediately held firmly the door. _How rude_ , Linh thought with a frown. _He hasn't even heard my explanation for coming here and I'm already being forced to leave._ _How impolite, and for all the trouble I went through for this treatment,_ Linh reminded herself with scorn.

In the automatic nervous system, if the option of flight isn't possible for Linh, then it'll be a damn shame if she doesn't put up a decent fight.

"I tremendously apologize for my abrupt appearance, Nicholas St. North," Linh grinned with a charming smile, "but my message is an urgent business indeed." With a huffy, Linh pushed the door with a brute force that only a scornful woman could achieve.

From the force, North staggered with his eyes wide. He spluttered in shock of the small child's display. "Child!"

"it's quite impolite, Nicholas St. North," Linh stated absently, with a smile that's too sharp for her young facial features. "Especially, when it's _your_ Aurora Borealis and _MIM_ that requested me here."

"Man in Moon," North loudly exclaimed, his eyes got as wide as saucers by the minute. North was surprised, _why did Manny want the small child? The small child can't be a new Guardian, it's only been few years since Jack become Guardian_. He stared at the mysterious spirit, "child, do you know why Man in Moon sent you here?"

"Nope," the young spirit stated with a firmness in her tone. Linh looked that man, who stared at her in disbelief. "What? MIM didn't say much except _head North_ so I'm kind of at a lost here too."

"Manny spoke to you," North uttered in astonishment, "why didn't you say that?"

"Couldn't really think," Linh dryly responded, lazily pointing at her snow-covered feet, "especially when my entire body is numb, and mostly covered in thick snow."

North bellowed a heartful laugh, apologizing to the young spirit before ushering her into his home. The other Guardians wouldn't be here for another 30 minutes so there was time to kill. Hopefully, North will be able to learn more about the mysterious spirit and her relationship to Manny.

As North brought more cookies and milk for the small child, the Guardian of Wonder observed the younger spirit bundled in the thick blankets. The elves seem to have caught interest to the small child, and she seems to be telling a story with her animated gestures.

 _Many laughs surround small child,_ North thought as he smiled at the child's re-telling of the meeting of a young dragon prince and a fairy princess. _The small child is good, I can feel it in my belly._

 _Other Guardians will play nice, I hope._

* * *

"So, you're telling me that the _elves_ don't make the toys," Linh exclaimed in disbelief, her cup of warm milk nearly left her grasp at that discovery. "My entire knowledge of children's holiday stories is a lie."

"Not entirely," North reassured the young spirit, "I deliver toys, I have a sleigh, and I like cookies with milk." With that statement, North ate a chunk of the chocolate chip cookie with a dip of milk to emphasizes. "See, there is some truth. "

"Mr. North, your entire franchise is built with the belief that elves are your little helpers," Linh pointed out, raising a brow, "not only that, but the _yetis_ are your actual helpers instead. Do you know how many productions of Santa Claus will be needed to be revamped in order to achieve better accuracy? The small spirit looked at the man in the eyes, "millions!"

"Small child, I don't think you are getting the point."

"I rest my case," Linh huffed with a puff, her nose wrinkled at the atrocity.

* * *

"What," North hollered, looking at the warm milk in horror, "you're _lactose intolerant_."

"Well," Linh began with a shrug, "you never asked. Besides, because of the immortality benefits, I get only a _mild_ discomfort every time I ingest dairy product."

"Small child that does not make me feel better," North shrieked in his manliest bellow, he grabbed the milk out of her hand, "no milk!"

Leaving the room, North came back with a kettle, that's steaming with the fragrance of tea, and a teacup. "How do you take your tea?"

"With milk," Linh awkwardly replied, rubbing her head.

"Child, you will be the _death_ of me."

* * *

"Mr. North," Linh inquired, putting her teacup on its plate, "do you have any ideas of why MIM is calling everyone here?"

"I do not know," North admitted to the teenager, peering toward the open sky where the moon resides. "There are many possibilities that I do not know _where_ to start. The Boogeyman is gone, but he has not been gone for _that_ long. There is the possibility that he could resurface with a _bigger_ army for a _better_ plan."

Seeing the child's worried expression, North immediately try to lighten the situation. "But that's only _one_ of the possibilities, there are many others. Maybe, Manny wants big celebration and needs help?"

"Mr. North wouldn't a Guardian meeting be _too_ excessive then," Linh stated her doubts. "On that note, why did you call the Guardian meeting in the first place? Did MIM tell you?"

North shook his head, "no, Manny did not tell me." The older guardian could remember the moment very clearly when he instantly _knew_ to pull the lever for the Northern lights. "I was working with the other yetis in preparation for next year's Christmas when _it_ happened." He could still feel the tightness in his throat. "I remember grabbing blue soldiers to paint red when I could _not_ breathe." North clasped his fingers around his throat in emphasizes, the child's eye widens in fright. "I looked at the yetis and elves," he gestured towards them, "none of them conscious." With his big hands and loud voice, North painted an image of chaos. "Fire covered the entire workshop and the sound of a beastly roar could be heard." With the young spirit on the edge of her seats, the snap of North's fingers sent the girl into a jump. "and then the flames and roars were gone, the workshop was back to normal. However, I could feel it in my belly that this was a sign to call the Guardians, so I pulled the lever."

"an illusion," Linh whispered in disbelief, her mind still scrambling over the entire ordeal. _What could've caused Mr. North to experience the illusion so strongly,_ Linh thought in urgent curiosity. Out of all the knowledge that Linh gained throughout her years, Linh knows that the illusion's effect on the victim depends on the illusionist's strength and the victim's strength toward the illusion. To put an entire workshop asleep with varying sizes of victims, while focusing on a single individual to feel the illusion, that's a strong illusionist _. But the strength of intention to cause Mr. North to realize how malicious the intent from the illusionist was,_ Linh shivered, _this is not a good sign._

Out of all, who could've caused such fear? And, whose ability as the illusionist reaches this capability?

"Oh no," Linh trembled with her eyes wide and skin pale over the realization. North observed the young spirit with a worried expression.

"What is wrong," he asked in concern.

"I think I know why MIM called," Linh admitted to the Guardian of Wonder, "and it's not good." _It's not good at all._

Before either of the pairs could speak a word, the entire building shook as the front doors were slammed open. Feeling the cold air of the Arctic brushing against her bare legs, Linh shivered. _The tights are still drying._ The young spirit could hear the flutters of wings, heavy stomps of a rabbit, the silence presences of a Sandman, and the howling of the winds from a Jackson Overland Frost.

 _The guardians are here_.

"North, you better have a good reason why you called me here," the Easter Bunny barked with no bite, but a slight hint of annoyance. "Do you know how _close_ Easter is right now," the Bunny questioned in aggravation, his voice echoing the halls. Linh could hear the soft paddles of the other Guardians following the Bunnymund. When the rest of the Guardians arrive, they had expressions that vary in suspicious and curiosity. In front of the group was their _familiar_ friend, Nicholas St. North, and an _unfamiliar_ being, a spirit that hasn't even told her name to the host.

The girl looked small and seemed insignificant to everything that surrounds her. The spirit had messy hair bundled in a ponytail with wisps framing a young face. The girl wore a dress with a raincoat that buried her small frame. A messenger bag secured on her person, the content unknown to the people around her.

To the Guardians, this girl was an _anomaly_ , someone unfamiliar in a familiar place.

None of the Guardians liked that.

"Who are you," Jack demanded, suspicious laced in his tone. His hands were tight and secure around his staff, ready for any attack that this stranger could pull.

 _Let's put a show with the stages bright and tensions high_

Taking a breath, once more, Linh gave her most charming smile to her audience.

Deliver a message that'll leave the audience wanting for more, that's the rule of a well-fed messenger.

* * *

 **No flames, please.**


End file.
